More Than That
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Inuyasha explains to Kagome that she isn't useless no matter what she may think...


**A/N: **Well, this idea isn't really that original, just another way for Inuyash to confess is love for Kagome. Warning: OOCness is probably present in this one-shot, but it's a fluffy one, so of **course **there is going to be some OOC right? Anyway, please enjoy my little tid-bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...unfortunately for me

**_-More Than That-_**

"How does that feel Sango?"

Sango moved her arm and rolled her shoulder. "Much better. Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome," Kagome closed the first aid kit and tucked it away in her giant yellow backpack. She'd just finished tending to her friends after a particularly rough battle with a demon after the jewel shards. Luckily, none of the injuries were serious. Just a few bumps, bruises, and cuts; but once again, Kagome had walked away unscathed. She'd barely even gotten winded. Not that she was ungrateful. Far from it actually.

Kagome was feeling guilty and upset because the injuries the group had sustained (as minor as they were) was because they were trying to rescue her; as always. Even Shippo had received a scrape on the nose which Kagome had bandaged with the neon green band-aid he'd picked out.

Sighing, Kagome propped her head up on her hand. Seemed that's all she did. Get into trouble and have her friends get hurt while bailing her out. Kagome's frown deepened.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha dropped down in front of her and leaned close so their noses almost touched.

Jumping back in surprise, Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up and she knew she was blushing. "I-Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's expression was one of suspicion and concern. His golden eyes searched for answers in her chocolate brown ones. "What's your problem?"

Kagome leaned back another fraction of an inch. "P-problem?" she stuttered stupidly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha drawled, "Problem. Something's bothering you."

"I'm just thinking about things. That's all."

Not convinced with her explanation, Inuyasha let the subject drop. Obviously what was bothering Kagome wasn't something she wanted to talk about. At least, not at the moment. The scent of dinner caught his attention. Checking to see if his ramen was ready, his mouth watered when he discovered that it was. All prior thoughts momentarily forgotten, Inuyasha settled down to eat is fill of the instant noodles.

**_-M.T.T-_**

Kagome lay awake in her sleeping back that night. Everyone else (except maybe Inuyasha) had fallen asleep some time ago, but not her. She felt too tired to sleep, too guilty. All evening her thoughts would not let her rest. All she could think about was that she was useless. The only things she was really good at was being rescued and finding he jewel shards. Kagome smiled bitterly. She was nothing more than a shard detector and your basic D.I.D: damsel in distress. Her sour smile faltered. That's all she was and that's all she would ever be.

With a muffled sigh, Kagome pushed back the flap of her sleeping bag and crawled out; doing her best not to disturb Shippo who was sleeping next to her.

Glancing around to make sure that the others were sound asleep as well, she crept out of the campsite as quietly as she could towards the hot springs they had been lucky enough to find. That was as far as she dared to stray away from the camp on her own; that and maybe the smells and warmth radiating from the water would be able to soothe her.

Kagome was sitting for no more than five minutes when she felt the presence of someone behind her. A second later, Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked curiously, glancing over at him.

"It's dangerous to wander off," Inuyasha stared at the hot spring.

Kagome drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I knew you were close by."

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Noth––"

"Don't give me that shit," he snapped irritably, "I know something's bothering you. You've been acting all weird since dinner." Inuyasha's eyes were still fixed straight ahead.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"It's just that..." Kagome began awkwardly, "it's just that, I feel so helpless and guilty. I'm useless."

"What!" This time Inuyasha did look at her. "Why?"

Kagome jumped a little and tightened her hold around her knees. "All I do is get into trouble and need rescuing. Because of me, you all got hurt."

"Nothing major and none of us blame you."

"But I blame me! From my point of view it's all my fault! Once again, Kagome Higurashi walks away without even a bump while everyone else gets hurt."

"Don't be stupid Kagome," Inuyasha told her sternly.

"I know I'm being stupid," she began, "and I know that IT'S stupid, but that won't make me think about the situation any differently. All I am is a nuisance who needs help as soon as you turn your back..."

Inuyasha frowned.

"...and a shard detector," she added.

"What gave you that idea!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome gave him a sideways glance before looking away a second later. _You did..._

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He hadn't missed her look. And he knew. He KNEW he'd given her that idea. Oh how he regretted his words now. Why was he always saying stupid things? Well not this time. He was going to say something right for a change.

Another silence settled between them as Inuyasha thought about how he was going to say what he wanted to say.

Just as Kagome decided she couldn't stand the quiet for another second, Inuyasha spoke.

"You're," he cleared his throat, "you're not useless."

"What?" Kagome was totally caught off-guard.

"For example," Inuyasha went on before he lost his nerve, "to Sango, you're like a sister."

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded once, staring straight ahead again. "You talk together like sisters do. You act like sisters when you're together and you protect each other like sisters do."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Kagome's mouth, but Inuyasha wasn't done talking.

"To Shippo you're like a mother. You watch out for him like a mother would. You protect him like a mother would. You even baby him like a mother would."

Kagome glared and turned to him, ready to tell him off about his last comment. But when she looked at him, the words died on her tongue. He hadn't meant anything wrong by it.

"And he loved you like a mother would. To Miroku you're..." Inuyasha paused her, "well the relationship, if you can call it that, between you and the lecher is hard to describe. To Miroku you're a close friend." _Sometimes a little TOO close _he added to himself. He growled at the monk who slept soundly back at camp. _Damn pervert._

The sound of Kagome shifting brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"To Miroku you're a close friend; family. Maybe not in a brother-sister way, but family. I mean you watch out for one another and talk right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Hell, even Kirara cares about you. She protects you and she helps you out. You do the same. Get it?"

Kagome's small smile grew. Inuyasha was starting to get uncomfortable with his words (if he hadn't been already) "Got it."

Minutes passed and not a word was spoken.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was barely louder then a whisper.

"What?" He grunted.

"What am I to you?"

Inuyasha's spine stiffened. He _definitely_ hadn't anticipated _that _question. Damn it all! He should have thought ahead for once! He opened his mouth to reply, but the only sound that came out was a rather large breath. He closed his mouth. Maybe if he pretended not to have heard, she'd forget her question.

"What am I to you?" She repeated gently.

No such luck. "Well..." he started. He had no idea what to tell her. Of course he knew _exactly _what she meant to him, but he couldn't tell _her _that. "You're not just a shard detector or a nuisance. You're more than that."

Kagome stared at him for awhile, studying him with her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to him, she smiled. She truly smiled. Relaxing her hold on her knees, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha didn't reply. Instead, he smiled slightly to himself.

When her heartbeat evened out and her breathing came slower and in a steady rhythm, Inuyasha looked down at the young miko. He smiled wider. She was asleep.

Inuyasha leaned into her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, drinking in her sweet scent. "Feh...you stupid girl. You're my everything."

**_-More Than That-_**

**A/N:** Well there it is. Yet another fluffy one-shot from me. Review and tell me what you thought! It'll only take a second you know...


End file.
